Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, an information processing method, and a system.
Background Art
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus connected to a file server can acquire a file from the file server and print the file. In this technique, printed date can be managed for each file on the file server, and if there is an unprinted file, the unprinted file can be highlighted. One conventional technology discloses a system that performs document management with a file server, in which a new arrival notification of a document is notified to a personal computer (PC), and if the file server does receive a confirmation response indicating that the PC has received the new arrival notification from the PC after a predetermined time has elapsed after the notification to the PC, the new arrival notification is reported again to the PC. Another conventional technology discloses a system that sets attributes indicating that a file is not a new arrival document, and performs the new arrival notification except for documents set with the attributes.